


早高峰

by Gasterosteus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, 电车痴汉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasterosteus/pseuds/Gasterosteus
Summary: 一个再普通不过的春天早晨。





	早高峰

开春的天气变得有些快，室内空调和暖气跟不上室外的节奏，调整得有些赶不上趟。下地铁站也没能给上班高峰中急着赶地铁的上班族们一个舒爽下来的机会，反而是热气和汗味变本加厉地扑面而来。这是每天必须经历的日常。

他是平平无奇的行人中的一员，穿着休闲——今天他休假，正在去同女朋友约会的路上。他们刚通过一次电话，现在他心情不错。

他没等多久，新一趟列车就停在了指定位置。两声提示音过后，车门打开，上下车人流交织在一起。这是个换乘车站，人流量较大，现在是工作日的晚高峰，拥挤尤为严重。不过他还是上去了，顺着人潮被挤到这节车厢中间。

他站着百无聊赖，开始玩手机。这样的环境下使用手机是艰难的，因为他的胳膊伸不开，无法把屏幕放到对他的视力来说合适的距离。不过他必须回复女朋友连珠炮似的消息。

他正在键入，忽然有种奇怪的感觉传来。一开始并不明显，他甚至怀疑自己是出现了幻觉。但渐渐他意识到，的确有只手扶住了他的腰。

他下意识去拨开那只手，又发现它向下滑，往裤腰的松紧带底下溜去。活见鬼，几乎同时另一边又有人贴过来磨蹭他的腰胯，左右夹击之下他一时间竟然六神无主起来。他不是没有自救意识，在他发现至少有两只手放在他的臀部时就已经明白自己遇到了什么情况。但他根本没有喊出来吓走变态的意识。他以为靠自己就可以解决问题，这是十分愚蠢的想法，从一开始就注定了今天他不会好过。他伸手想打掉那两只手，可是过分低估了对手：被轻易制住的反而是他这个大意轻敌的家伙。一只大而有力的手完全控制住他的胳膊，扭到他背后。现在他连两条手臂的控制权都丧失了。这下看来对他动手动脚的不止一个人。一旦他失去反抗能力，他们就像一群看见腐肉的乌鸦一般一拥而上。

地铁仍跑着，这一站距离较远，车跑得快，有几次他差点站不稳，撞到旁边一位老太太身上。对上看他的眼神总让他感到汗毛倒竖，好像看穿了他的窘境，看出来他正在被人骚扰……

钻进他裤裆的那只手汗津津的，让他说不出的难受，仿佛那是只滑溜溜的大泥鳅，正往他两腿之间游呢。他瞬间夹住了大腿，冒了一身的冷汗。正当他以为自己安全了时，另一只手突然滑进他的上衣里去，竟开始玩弄他的乳头。这真是滑天下之大稽，他从来就没想过男人的乳头也可以这样捏呀揉呀搓呀按呀的，更没有想过可以带来快感——他咬紧了牙，才硬是把到嘴边的呻吟压了下去。下半身自然是没了力气，他只觉得下体凉飕飕的，那蠕动的油腻的手指就这么伸了进来，如同一条条肥虫，异物入侵的感觉顿时使他浑身颤抖，呼吸急促起来。他似乎听到耳边有人嗤笑，心跳瞬间加快。他不能想象自己的脸得红成什么样子，更不敢想到底有几个人看见了自己在拥挤的地铁上被陌生人侵犯的情形。他还要脸，他不想让更多人知道，这之中排在第一位的就是他的女朋友。如果他检举，他会被怎样看——他还是个男的！一个男的出门在外面对歹徒的性骚扰竟没有还手之力！……他不敢想下去了。他只希望下一站快快到达，那么他就可以摆脱目前的困境，重新体面地……

嘶……

他疼得一咧嘴，幅度太大导致旁边有几个人看过来，他赶紧歉意地笑笑，眼神紧往地上瞅。下体全新的触感是完全没有体验过的，他的身体甚至在急切地吞那几根手指，意识到这一点的他恨不得挖个地洞钻进去。

下一站终于到了。

列车刹车时，他虽然做了心理准备，还是被惯性带得身体一偏，往手指上狠狠撞了一下。这股劲直疼得他肌肉猛地一缩。那手指偏偏还是撤走了。明明应该松一口气的他却愈发紧张起来。他不知道什么时候撑起了小帐篷，在满是乘客的列车上。他简直无法想象自己到底有多狼狈，是不是像个死变态。他必须在到站之前解决这个问题，把该死的身体反应压下去。

猥亵他的似乎下车了。可他仍站在原地，手足无措，任新的人潮把自己吞没。

#writing


End file.
